Transformation
This article is about the technique. For the video game, see Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. is a technique that is the act of changing one's body into another form in order to tap into greater stores of energy and strength. Appearances This technique can refer to the Saiyans transforming into Great Apes when a full moon provide them enough Blutz Waves. Some Saiyans can also transform into Super Saiyans. As seen at the beginning of Dragon Ball, Master Roshi can transform to 50% Power and Max Power. Garlic Jr. is capable of transform from small imp into a musclar brute. Princess Snake can transform herself into a Giant Snake who has the ability to breath fire and eat a person whole. Zarbon is capable of transforming into a reptilian beast. Frieza and Cooler each transform multiple times. In Frieza's first two transformations, his body simply changes size, shape, and appearance. His third transformation into his final form is a full metamorphosis, with his third form becoming as a shell or carapace and his final form exploding out of it. None of Frieza's race are seen regressing back into earlier forms in either the Dragon Ball anime or manga. It is possible the transformation is one-way, though this is not likely since Freeza is spoken of having chosen his first (tiny) form in order to limit his immense power. In some games, Frieza mentions things that might confirm this like "It has been a long time since I had to take on this form". Frieza is shown transforming through three different forms (2nd, 3rd, and 4th), while his brother, Cooler, transforms into a fifth. Their father, King Cold, only appears in a form similar to Frieza's second form. Cell has this same ability due to having some of Frieza and King Cold's DNA within him. However, he cannot simply transform as Frieza and Cooler can. He must first absorb the bio-matter of Android 17 and Android 18 to advance from his Imperfect form to his Semi Perfect form and Perfect form. He is returned to his Semi-Perfect form after Android 18 is removed from him by force, but thanks to his Saiyan and Namekian DNA coupled with a near-lethal injury, he is able to regenerate and advance into a Super Perfect form. Bojack and some of his Galaxy Soldiers are capable of transforming to increase their power as well. Janemba is capable of transforming obese giant to a young oni/demon. Hirudegarn is also shown to be able to transform like insect (his final form being that of a demonic looking insect). Saiyan Transformations Great Ape The Great Ape is one of the most common transformations seen used by pure Saiyans. This form is only accesable if the Saiyan has a tail. While in the form of a Great Ape, if the tail is cut off, the Saiyan returns to his/her normal state. This transformation is triggered by when Blutz Waves are transfered to the Saiyan. The most common supply of Blutz Waves are given from a Full Moon. If there is no moon available, a Saiyan may use a Power Ball. The Power Ball emitts Blutz Waves used to activate the transformation. Once transformed, the Great Ape's power and strength is increased by large. If just started with this transformation, the Great Ape may go into rampage. Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan is a Legendary Transformation of legend in the Saiyan race. Only a select few of the Saiyans have been able to achieve this rare form. In legend, a Super Saiyan is a warrior pure of heart and awakened by fury. The first Saiyan in centuries to achieve this form was Goku, after seeing Krillin death at the hands of Frieza. In this transformation, the hair raises and turns into a golden. The Super Saiyans power level shoots up by fifty times its normal amount (or 100 according to General Rilldo in Dragon Ball GT episode 19, "A General Uprising"). Super Saiyan 2 A Super Saiyan 2 is a full transformation beyond the regular Super Saiyan. The first Super Saiyan 2 was born in the Cell Games. After seeing his friends being brought to near death by the Cell Juniors, Gohan went into a rage, causing his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan easly overpowerd Cell after the transformation, as well as killing all of the Cell Junior with Quiet Rage, and eventually killing Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. A few Saiyans achieved the form after Gohan, such as Goku and Vegeta. Super Saiyan 3 The Super Saiyan 3 is a transformation, coming after the Super Saiyan 2 form. The first Saiyan to achieve this form was Goku. He discovered this form while doing training in Other World. He first presented this form in his first confrontation with Majin Buu. The only other Saiyan to achieve this from was the fusion, Gotenks. There are no records of any other Saiyan achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. An exception for other Saiyans reaching the Super Saiyan 3 form was in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, which featured Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Broly. Character Meaning *変 (Hen) = Change *身 (Shin) = Body Gallery GohanAndGokuTraining 3.jpg|Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan Category:Transformations Category:Supportive Techniques